


The John McClane Scenario

by moriann



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowadays, Danny's life is a lot like a Bruce Willis movie, but it turns out there are benefits too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The John McClane Scenario

On New Year's Day, Danny Williams has found himself wondering when exactly did his life become a Bruce Willis movie. Major holiday? Check. Terrorists in a skyscraper? Check. His action hero-wannabe partner, trying to stop them single-handedly? Check. All that was missing was for one of the thugs to have a fake German accent and he was certain he could pass his incident report as a treatment for the next _Die Hard_ installment.

 _Fuck my life_ , he though bitterly. If it was true that whatever you find yourself doing on New Year's is what you'll be doing the whole year, he should've stayed well away from Steve. Like, take a vacation on the mainland kind of away. That way maybe he wouldn't be sitting on the back of an ambulance staring at the asphalt, waiting to get checked for concussions and to have the bullet graze dressed.

When the cavalry, in the form of Chin and Kono, had arrived at the hotel, they were tied to a column in the middle of the room where all the hostages were being held, trussed up like a pair of turkeys. Apparently the terrorists had seen a few movies too and knew how to draw conclusions from them - they made sure not to give them any chance to get out and cause any more problems for them. In what has begun to look alarmingly like a habit, Danny thanked whatever deity was up there looking over them that his team consisted of two capable professionals and not just the cliff-jumping nutjob who always got him into these situations.

A pair of scruffy shoes walked into his view and Danny raised his head. He tried to muster up a good rant and found himself failing. Some of it must've shown on his face though, since Steve winced and looked at him uncomfortably.

"You okay?"

"Do you really have to ask?!" There it was – it turned out all he needed to get going was for Steve to open his mouth. "I was really looking forward to having a quiet night, have a beer or two, maybe watch some fireworks at midnight. Instead, I got shot at, chased up and down a high-rise by thugs armed with submachine guns, tied up by those same thugs and then, to top off this marvelous night, a flashbang exploded two feet away from me. So yes, thank you for asking, I feel just peachy, just another day at the office – oh, wait a minute, not the last part. Apparently I managed to score all those attractions on my day off."

Steve was looking everywhere but at his face, hands stuffed down his pockets, shoulders getting more and more hunched as Danny's rant progressed, but Danny had his number, he's seen him go from Navy SEAL badass to charming the pants off witnesses – he wasn't getting fooled.

"By the way, since were already having this conversation, why the hell were we here in the first place?"

Steve ducked his head and mumbled something incomprehensibly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, which granted might not be because it was too quiet, but, you know, on account of _getting my eardrums blown_ by a stun grenade!"

"I said, I thought it would be nice."

"Nice?!"

"Yeah, since your apartment is a rathole and my house is riddled with bullet holes, I thought we could spend New Year’s Eve somewhere nice."

Danny did a quick mental rundown of their afternoon and felt an overwhelming urge to bang his head against the side of the ambulance.

"So, let me get this straight – it was supposed to be a date?" This whole mess was clearly the universe laughing itself silly over Steve McGarrett attempting anything resembling what normal people considered romantic.

Steve cleared his throat. "Well, _obviously_ it didn't work."

"About that – do you have some sort of sixth sense about these things? Because let me tell you, the frequency with which you get into these things is fast approaching statistical improbability." Another police car drove into the parking lot and Danny noticed the gash on the side of Steve’s head. "Have you had that looked at?"

"It's fine."

"I mean looked at by a medical professional, not by you in a car's side mirror." Steve opened his mouth to say something and Danny sighed, exasperated, and pulled him down to sit next to him. He ran his hand down the side of Steve's face where a purplish bruise was starting to form around the cut and Steve grimaced.

"You’re gonna sit here and wait with me for the paramedics to patch us up, because someone here has to have at least a modicum of self-preservation and make sure you don’t bleed to death."

The corner of Steve’s mouth was twitching, like he considered Danny’s concern for his well-being amusing, which would’ve just fueled Danny to rant more, but then Steve put his hand on the back of Danny’s neck, pulled him in and kissed him – just a quick brush of lips at first and then his tongue teasing at Danny’s lower lip and Danny opened his mouth to it. Steve kissed with the single-minded focus he usually reserved for high speed chases and people he dangled off buildings and Danny found himself losing the point he was trying to make.

"Did you seriously just kiss me to shut me up, McGarrett? Because if that's the case I feel we're setting a dangerous precedent here." And yeah, the look of wounded innocence was not a face Steve managed to master yet, but Danny was feeling generous and decided to let that one go. There was a much better point to be made here.

"You know what? When we get out of here, we’re going to your place, because despite the bullet holes I think you still have a bed there and I totally believe in putting out on the first date."

Steve grinned at him and Danny thought it just might be worth it, even if he had to put up with way more insanity to get there than John McClane ever had.


End file.
